The Keys Of Salvation V2
by Tasaiya
Summary: In Jump City what if the Titans had one more helping hand in their mis-adventures. Titans meet Kazue Baronage


**-DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything from Teen Titans or Kingdom Hearts I do own me OC wish I owned them though.**

**Hello to _The Keys Of Salvation_**_ **V.2**_**as you may know this was given to me by my friend Puer de Tenebris because it was originally my idea but I gave it to him because I have issue's with confidence in my writing after "much" persuasion he managed to make me write this chapter even though it took a while but blame school damn homework. As you can tell this has a different plot as it's previous version because me and Angel (Puer de Tenebris shall be called that until he pisses me off enough for me to tell you his name) think differently then each other I didn't want to have to deal with the Kingdom Hearts plot I may include Heartless and Nobodies but only that no KH series characters in the story as I am a newbie writer so no too difficult stuff but enough rant onto the story.**

"Why Hello" - Talking

_**"LE BOOOM" - Loud Sounds-Explosions**_

_'Firaga' - Techniques__**  
**_

**_*9999 Minutes Later* - Time_ Skips**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Meeting The Crew**_

Light. that's what I saw light. I woke up in my apartment bedroom, but let's figure out who it exactly is your speaking to. Hello, name's Kazue Baronage, Kaze for short, and I'm a local resident of Jump City and a keyblade master too. What that is? It's a title awarded to those who completed the Mark Of Mastery test. I am about the youngest to ever complete it at 13 years old. After that, I spent a year abroad having fun in different world's, but now I felt like sticking to a place so I chose Jump City. Seemed interesting enough with what goes on but let's get on shall we.

*groan* "Damn sun why do you ruin mornings"

I got out of my small bed, and got into my bathroom to brush my teeth, and shower.

_***20 Minute's Later***_

I turned of my shower, and looked at myself in the mirror I saw my face. I have Heterochromia I think it's called, my right eye is golden-yellow, and my left is emerald-green with black hair that goes down mid back and put in a simple ponytail with jaw length bangs I got dressed into my normal clothes, a black t-shirt, white short-sleeved button up, and crimson jeans, and my proof of mastery two necklaces with Heartless and Nobody symbols. After that I went to my kitchen to eat some breakfast. I had Toast with nutella with a glass of orange juice. I have always liked chocolate type food so I dig into my meal.

_***6 Minute's Later***_

That was good, but I have to do my job new job anyways. My old workplace got wrecked by those HIVE asshole's so I had to get a new job. I work at a pizza place...actually it's the place the Titan's mostly go to. I'm going to have to kick some form of ass later...damn me and my luck but I need the money so I put on my black shoe's and leave.

* * *

I've been doing good at this place taking order's for people isn't that hard just what up ask them what they want , and give the order to the chef easy, but that is broke by bickering at another table

"No Cy no meat on the food tofu pizza is better than meat" Ah yes the green member of the team Beast Boy all I know is loves tofu hate's meat, and can transform into animals but that is common knowledge to people who have seen him in action.

"And I keep telling you meat is better than your tofu slop" Okay cyborg why does he need to eat again he mostly robot ugh I don't care screw what I think.

"Friend's may I suggest a chocolate ice cream, and mayonnaise pizza yes"

Okay I know Starfire is a bit ditzy but what in God sakes is with her vocabulary I must stop this madness of messed up food combo's so I walk up to the table

"Hello may I take your order"

They stopped their bickering to look at me and then start yelling at me for the order mostly Cyborg and B.B yell though the rest are silent or talking normally and it looks like Robin has had enough good leader he is if a bit of a workaholic.

"How about we just get both except Starfire's sorry Star but what you said isn't edible"

Starfire seems to accept that answer and B.B and Cyborg agree on the compromise

"Well if that is then I..."

_**"BOOOOOOOOOOOM"**_

I look to where the explosion was only to see a bus come flying at us and the Titans don't seem ready for a counter not even Raven weird well I have just the spell for this I have mastered hand magic so no need for a keyblade it would be a disadvantage to need a keyblade for magic so I bring my hand toward the car and cast.

_'Reflectega'_

The hexagonal dome cover's us and has the car bounce off into the street after stopping dead not even making a dent in my spell. I look over to the Titans and see surprise on all their faces even Raven's god I love seeing people react to my spells it so damn funny.

B.B gets over his shock and ask's me

"Wha.. wha... what was that"

"That my green friend was magic not like your teammates Raven's magic either"

"Then what kind was it" asks the stoic Robin.

"Well from her magic I sense Yokai being used mine uses my Spiritual Energy or Reitsu as it can also be called, but enough of that shouldn't we check what chucked a bus at us."

The shield dispels and we see the HIVE trio messing stuff up down the street the one firing rockets is Gizmo creepy goggled eyed midget scares me him and his green jumpsuit. The guy who threw the bus at us Mammoth he is in simple terms a man on steroids that are on crack he is stupidly buff with gold metal stuff on him probably armor.

Now to the last member of the trio Jinx she has purple gothic clothing with pink hair in two upwards hair things. These guys are starting to piss me off so im going to get rid of them quickly.

"Well as I want to get home early and keep my job be back in a minute"

I summon my keyblade and here them gasp at it which is not that suprising considering its look it's handle is two black a red wings with a smaller mirrored set above them that splits into two lines with two black wings of its own on its length but the top is the best part two scythe blades branch off with a half cross on the other side its name.

"Last Judgement"

With my word the Titans look at me and watch as I deal with the HIVE trio. I land in the middle of the destruction they stop to look at me big mistake I raise my keyblade and mutter.

_'Graviga'_

They look at me wide-eyed as they are pulled into the silver sphere above me I jump into the air behind it

_'Rīsaru Furēmu(__Lethal Frame)'_

Time appears to stop as I appear on the ground in front of the trio when it starts again various lights dash along their bodies when they fall they are covered in cuts and bruises after the police come and take their battered bodies and drive away the Titans approach me.

"Listen I will explain my abilities at the tower to many people to overhear me explaining to you guys.

With that we walk to the tower in silence.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

**Well that wasn't that bad for a first try but to clarify stuff I will try to use Japanese for most of the attacks because they will sound cooler I guess but I will clarify this Don't expect frequent updates if much at all considering that I don't get writers fever like my friend I will try to update though.**

**Also the Keyblade used is the story picture or google it if you want but I can't think of anything else to put here so see ya.****  
**


End file.
